Erase una vez Una Reina
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: Emma y Henry viven su vida en Nueva York. Storybrooke nunca existió en sus vidas. Sin embargo, una extraña mujer acosa constantemente los sueños de Emma. La magia se encuentra en los lugares menos esperados. Al igual que el amor. AU basado en el universo OUAT a partir del capítulo 3x11 y que avanzará conforme a lo que la serie podría ser y quizá, nunca será. SwanQueen. Femslash.
1. Entre Sueños y Una Reina Oscura

Hola a todos.

Este es mi primer fanfic fuera de las series de anime. Para quienes me han seguido en las historias de anime, especialmente de MSLN, una disculpa; sé que esperan las continuaciones de los fics que tengo pendientes. Sé también que DEBERIA estar avanzando en ellos, sin embargo, esta es una situación especial. Estoy trabajando en todos los fics y vendrán actualizaciones pronto.

OUAT es una serie que me causa sentimientos encontrados.

He encontrado en ella personajes increíbles e interesantes, que me cautivan; sin embargo….ha sido inevitable caer en una decepción profunda con el desarrollo de la trama a través de las diferentes temporadas. Esta serie, nos ha mostrado personajes femeninos fuertes, mujeres inteligentes, atrevidos, audaces, valientes….para después hacerles algo parecido a una lobotomía estructural y convertirlas en unas descerebradas o simplemente asesinarlas o desaparecerlas. Amén del desarrollo de otras ideas que considero altamente misóginas, homofóbicas y ofensivas contra las familias diversas o alternativas, especialmente las familias adoptivas.

Muchas veces durante la segunda temporada sobre todo, me entripé pensando "¡Debería pasar esto o aquello!...o…. ¡Emma no puede hacer semejante estupidez!" ….Y sí, la hacía.

Así que, después de midseason y con la salida de la tercera temporada "B," decidí embarcarme en esta aventura, que es en realidad, cómo me gustaría que se desarrollaran los eventos en el universo de OUAT a partir de donde se terminó el capítulo 03x11.

Desde luego….como Evil Regal hard core, SwanQueen shipper y femslash/yuri fan….este fic (que a partir de hoy en la noche será un AU en realidad) hace canon la pareja Regina-Emma que OUAT probablemente jamás nos dará.

Ni que decir….M rated…..que SEGURAMENTE, OUAT jamás nos dará.

Quería publicarlo antes de la salida al aire del siguiente capítulo de la serie ya que el único punto de partida en común, es el "reinicio" de Emma y Henry después que Regina pone fin a la maldición de Peter Pan. Asumiré que todo lo anterior ha sido (tristemente) como ha sido….pero lo que sigue, ¡Oh lo que sigue! …Será "un poco" diferente (Como dije, se puede decir que será un AU inspirado en OUAT)

Una de las cosas que me ha cautivado desde el principio de Evil Queen/Regina, es su desgarradora lucha interior. Yo creo, al igual que ella, que el mal se hace, no nace. Y todos, incluso ella, somos merecedores de la redención y que esta no venga disfrazada de castigo puritano del "bien." Creo que esa es otra de las razones por las que he querido escribir este fic.

Y la razón más importante, es que este fic es una dedicación para alguien muy especial con quien comparto esta obsesión fanática diaria, apenas ligeramente insana, por la Alcaldesa Mills/Evil Queen.

Long live the Queen!

-X-

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Swan Queen (Emma-Regina) y está clasificado M, por escenas románticas entre dos mujeres u otros contenidos sexuales. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Once Upon a Time" no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está creada para fines de entretenimiento únicamente. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

-X-

**"ERASE UNA VEZ...UNA REINA"**

a Once Upon a Time Fanfiction by Aleksei Volken

-X-

_Capítulo 1.__** Entre **__**Sueños y una Reina Oscura**_

**Soundtracks** de este capítulo:** "What´s happening to Me" **y** "Magic of Love" **del álbum "Archangel" de Two Steps From Hell.

-X-

Follow your common sense  
you cannot hide yourself  
behind a fairytale forever and ever  
only by revealing the hole truth can we disclose  
the soul of this bulwark forever and ever  
forever and ever

"Cry for the Moon" EPICA

-X-

Emma despertó abruptamente, sentada de pronto en su cama con las sábanas revueltas y la respiración entrecortada, sudorosa; con el corazón bombeando furiosamente en su pecho como si hubiera estado huyendo por su vida y no durmiendo plácidamente.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

Hacía días, semanas, que sabía lo que era dormir "plácidamente."

A su alrededor, la habitación en penumbras, inmóvil y silenciosa, contrastaba brutalmente con su violenta agitación interior.

El mismo sueño cada noche, tan vívido e intenso que resultaba aterrador convencerse que ESA habitación en la que se encontraba, era la verdadera realidad y no la otra.

Lentamente, con su respiración más normalizada, Emma se obligó a mirar hacia el reloj digital que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pese a que la calefacción mantenía la habitación a una temperatura perfecta, al comprobar lo que ya temía.

3:15 am.

La misma hora otra vez.

Siempre, el sueño la despertaba a la misma hora.

3:15 am.

Era inútil insistir en volver a dormir en esos momentos. Ya lo había intentado otras, incontables veces.

Ignorando la inquietud que todavía sentía reptando en su interior, Emma se levantó y salió sigilosamente de su habitación sin encender ninguna luz. Su hijo no tenía el sueño precisamente ligero, pero prefirió no correr riesgos.

El chico es demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ya durante los últimos dos días, cuando los sueños la han afectado más, la ha mirado atenta pero silenciosamente mientras desayunaban. Él sabe que algo la ha estado molestado pero no ha preguntado nada….aun.

En la cocina a oscuras, entre la duda de si prepararse algo caliente o no, nuevamente la certeza de no despertar a Henry se impuso y Emma terminó sentada la mesa con un simple vaso de agua frente a ella. Y nuevamente, la nitidez del sueño, tan concreto y sólido como el vaso que sostienen entre sus manos, dejó caer su peso sobre ella.

Lo que más ha llamado su atención desde el primer momento, desde el primer sueño, es su mirada.

Ojos oscuros, profundos e intensos. Abrasadores.

Como el fuego que la rodea.

Increíblemente, al principio, Emma no había notado el fuego. Quizá porque no había habido ninguno.

En su sueño, todo era oscuridad y silencio. Y después, unos ojos increíbles suspendidos en el vacío, ojos que la miraban reconociéndola, llamándola. Tras ese primer encuentro de miradas, llegaron las llamas, furiosas, abrasándolo todo pero también trayendo la luz que iluminó el rostro que enmarcaba esos ojos.

Así, separadas por lo que parecía una gran distancia, Emma se encuentra frente a una mujer como nunca ha conocido una, erguida entre las llamas, inmutable, real; su cuerpo enfundado en un regio y lujoso vestido negro que no se mueve ante la amenaza de la llamas; su rostro, perfecto y adusto, no teme, no grita, no arde. Solo su mirada esta intensamente viva, y la llama.

Cada noche, con cada sueño, Emma se ha acercado más y más a la mujer. Aunque está segura de que no la conoce, de que nunca en su vida la visto; Emma sabe, tiene la inexplicable certeza de que esa mujer envuelta en llamas es una reina; y cada vez que se encuentra con esa mirada, algo más fuerte que ella estruja su corazón.

Algo que hace que cada noche, se acerque a ella hasta que el dolor es insoportable solo para despertar sobresaltada en su habitación.

Esa noche, finalmente había sido diferente.

Esa noche se ha acercado más que ninguna otra y ha extendido su brazo todo lo que había podido entre las llamas, la ha llamado a gritos que fueron apagados por el estrépito del fuego que todo lo consume en un ciclo eterno.

Pero la Reina, sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante, ha extendido también su brazo con una serenidad absoluta. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, lo escuchó perfectamente claro y nítido en su cabeza. Ha escuchado SU voz aunque los labios de la Reina nunca se movieron.

"Emma."

-X-

−¡Mamá!...¡Mamá!...

La voz de Henry llegó a Emma desde muy lejos.

Abriendo apenas los ojos, Emma tiene que cerrarlos nuevamente ya que la luz dorada del sol se desparrama sobre todo a su alrededor. Al moverse, se percata de que su cama está inusualmente fría y dura.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, desconcertada, Emma se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Henry sobre ella y con la sorpresa de que no estaba en su cama como pensaba, sino tendida cuan larga era en el piso de la cocina.

− ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué estás aquí….así?... ¿Estás bien?

Mirando a su alrededor, Emma se preguntó exactamente lo mismo.

Hace tan solo un segundo eran apenas pasadas las tres de la mañana y ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

− ¿Mamá?

Pese a ver a su madre, consiente y tratando de incorporarse, la preocupación se mantuvo en la voz de Henry.

−Si….− respondió Emma tratando de ignorar y disimular los diversos dolores que, quedarse tirada durmiendo (o desmayada) en el piso, ocasionaban, −Si, estoy bien chico.

−….¿Chico?...− exclamó Henry apenas en un susurro frunciendo el ceño. Su madre nunca lo llamaba de esa manera.

Emma, quien no quería restar importancia al incidente pero tampoco preocupar a Henry, eligió ceder a la premura al notar con cierta sorpresa la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

Pasaban de las 7:30 am.

¿Qué rayos había pasado con cuatro horas de su vida?

-X-

Tras de dejar a Henry en la escuela, sin besos de despedida ni cosas embarazosas, Emma enfiló hacia su café favorito con la esperanza de sacudir por completo la desazón que el incidente de la mañana le había dejado.

Recordar el sueño la hizo avanzar con el paso aún más firme, de largas zancadas, de quién no tiene más preocupación que conseguir su dotación de café matinal. Emma, con esa singular decisión, pasó de largo por tres Starbucks antes de llegar a un pequeño café, casi escondido a la vuelta de una esquina.

Los sueños siempre eran vividos. Pero el de esta mañana, (Decidiendo finalmente que en algún momento se había quedado dormida en la cocina), se había mantenido pegado a ella con toda su intensidad.

−Hey Emma, ¿lo mismo de siempre? – la saludó el rubicundo dueño del lugar poniéndose al punto a preparar su bebida.

−Extra fuerte esta mañana, Phil− respondió Emma con una sonrisa, relajada y cómoda por primera vez en el día.

Desde recuerda, siempre ha preferido el sabor de ese café casero, como el que suelen servir en los dinings de los pueblitos, perdidos en mitad de la nada y atendidos por una abuelita sempiterna que siempre luce igual pese a los años. En este caso no era una abuelita, pero si el típico barista, entrado en años y ligeramente panzón, con complejo de barman que siempre tenía algo personalizado que decir a sus clientes. El café era poco más que cuatro micro mesas con una decoración pasada de moda y que a esa hora de la mañana, estaban todas ocupadas por cierto; y la barra desde donde se servía todo.

Convenciéndose, que igual que las veces anteriores, solo había sido un sueño, Emma dejó que su mirada vagara por el local y la decoración de los ochentas que tanto le gustaba a Phil. En la pared del fondo, quizá con la intención de ampliar un poco el diminuto espacio, un enorme espejo de pared a pared fungía también como tablero para anunciar con letras de molde azules y rojas, los especiales del día que siempre eran los mismos.

La sonrisa de Ema se hizo más amplia mientras leía las opciones que podía recitar de memoria, sonrisa que se quedó congelada en su cara cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

Ahí, a través del espejo mirándola fijamente en medio de las letras que ahora Emma veía como manchones borrosos, desde la calle rodeada de transeúntes, estaba ella, la Reina.

Boquiabierta y petrificada, esperando las llamas a su alrededor, Emma se dio cuenta que no se trataba más de un sueño. Phil hablaba y hablaba diciéndole algo del clima o la temporada de béisbol. Al igual que personas en las mesas a su alrededor. La mujer, que a diferencia de sus sueños la miraba con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y una sonrisa indescriptible, no vestía más como una Reina de fantasía sino como una ejecutiva con un mundano y elegante traje sastre oscuro.

No había llamas que la detuvieran.

Como si despertara de uno de sus sueños, Emma se volvió abruptamente para correr hacía la calle. Son solo tres o cuatro zancadas, menos de dos segundos, pero incluso al volverse sabe que ella ya no está ahí. Mirando hacía todas direcciones mientras Phil vocifera a voz de cuello que no se vaya sin su pedido, Emma sabía que ninguna de las mujeres que cruzaba por la calle en esos momentos era ella y apretó los puños con fuerza para contenerse y no salir corriendo en su busca.

Y es que…. ¿A quién podría salir a buscar realmente?

-X-

Los días subsecuentes se repitieron para Emma en su monotonía del sueño en la habitación en llamas y los despertares abruptos, angustiados. Se repite en ellos, la Reina oscura y misteriosa que la mira intensamente. Pero ahora la mirada de ella ha cambiado.

No es más el rostro adusto y la mirada anhelante que la llama.

En esos últimos sueños desde que se despertara confundida en el piso de la cocina, la mirada de la Reina es desafiante, como retándola a alcanzarla.

Y eso no es todo lo que ha cambiado.

Las Reina oscura ha salido de sus sueños para perseguirla en sus horas de vigilia, en los momentos más inesperados.

Su reflejo aparece en los aparadores o espejos mientras Emma camina por las calles atestadas de Nueva York. Su silueta se desliza tras el velo de agua de las fuentes en los parques; o la espera, de pien, en el juego de luces y sombras de los arboles más frondosos con la luz dorada del crepúsculo a su espalda.

En todas las ocasiones no dura más que un par de segundos.

En todas las ocasiones es evasiva e inalcanzable pero completamente nítida y real.

Ese día, tras dejar a Henry en la escuela, Emma decidió regresar a su departamento. Ya no puede retrasarlo más. Tiene una decisión inevitable que tomar.

Nunca le han gustado los aprieta-tuercas de diván. Nunca, desde que la obligaban cuando era pequeña a esas interminables sesiones de terapia para superar el abandono de sus padres. Emma Swan había estado segura toda su vida de que jamás acudiría a una sesión de esas, voluntariamente.

Pero había llegado al límite en que no podía continuar más así.

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con los codos apoyados, la cabeza entre las manos y una humeante taza de café frente a ella, lo sabe. Tiene que hacerlo por Henry. El chico no puede perderla porque a ella se le suelten todos los tornillos de un momento a otro persiguiendo la imagen de una mujer que ni siquiera existía.

Tres golpes, nítidos y perfectos en su puerta hicieron que Emma levantara la cabeza extrañada. De pie, caminando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, se preguntó si el timbre se habría averiado. Nadie tocaba a la puerta.

Al abrirla, casi todo el aire de su última respiración abandonó sus pulmones.

Ahí, de pie con un elegante traje gris y un igualmente exquisito abrigo largo negro, estaba ella.

Emma, solo pudo recorrerla con la mirada desde el cabello castaño sedoso hasta las imponentes botas negras de tacón alto. Su inesperada (e imposible) visitante la observa con esa mirada desafiante que solo ha visto en sus sueños y le sonríe radiantemente como si supiera exactamente lo que Emma estaba pensando solo cinco segundos antes.

No, más bien le sonríe como si ninguno de los pensamientos de Emma le resultara desconocido, en absoluto.

Y cuando finalmente le hablo, con esa voz que Emma había solo escuchado solo en sueños pronunciando su nombre, su sonrisa se mantuvo siempre perfecta al demandar con aplastante seguridad:

−Buenos días señorita Swan…. ¿No está ocupada, verdad? Necesitamos hablar.

-X-

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido más difícil que escribir fanfic de anime.

Adicionalmente, la escribi un poco demasiado rápido por lo que pido disculpas por los errores u omisiones que puedan haber encontrado en el texto. Revisaré y corregiré en los días por venir, la premura ya saben, del estreno de hoy.

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews….Todos son muy apreciados y bienvenidos. Esta historia se irá construyendo conforme avance la temporada así que espero que les haya gustado y seguirlos viendo por aquí.


	2. Métodos para Recordar

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios sobre el primer capítulo. KaoriD, LadyBns, alexade, GreenApple86, Eclair Rozen y ReginaLove….Especialmente LadyBns, gracias por compartir tus opiniones. No me canso de leer las opiniones de diversa índole que esta pareja desata en los diferentes foros…pero si, definitivamente algo se da entre los personajes. Lamento no haber respondido sus reviews personalmente. Quería avanzar y actualizar lo más pronto posible, para ustedes.

Tan se da, que en estos momentos hay una encuesta en un sitio de espectáculos de EU (Zimbio) donde se está votando a las parejas más populares de las series de televisión y Emma/Regina son una de las opciones!

Me llama mucho la atención, sin embargo, que algunos de los fans Once Upon a Time (la serie) odien tanto a la pareja Emma/Regina y dejen comentarios tan horribles, desacreditando el "ship" y en muchos aspectos, a quienes seguimos esa relación. Algunos son literalmente "haters" sin mayores razones para fundamentar su oposición absoluta a que dos mujeres puedan estar juntas (y amarse por cierto), más que una homofobia y misógina extremas.

Hagamos algo para mostrarles a todos que esta pareja que tanto nos gusta, realmente vale la pena y no es simplemente un debraye de locos. (¡Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy escribiendo este fic!)

Vayan por favor a la página de Zimbio (busquen así en google, ya ven que aquí no se pueden poner otros links) Es muy fácil, zimbio punto com, y ahí en el menú de TV verán la encuesta "TV Couples March Maddness"

Esta ahora en la tercera ronda de los 16 finalistas y nuestro ship favorito está ahí. Vamos a mostrarles que realmente es posible y quien sabe, si sentamos un precedente…..¡igual y nos hacen caso!

Gracias nuevamente a todos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios.

Disfruten este capítulo que tendrá más acción!

-X-

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es Swan Queen (Emma-Regina) y está clasificado M, por escenas románticas entre dos mujeres u otros contenidos sexuales. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de "Once Upon a Time" no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia está creada para fines de entretenimiento únicamente. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

-X-

"**Erase una vez…Una Reina"** por Aleksei Volken

_Capítulo 2.__** Métodos para recordar**_

**Soundtrack** de este capítulo: "Ever After" de Marianas Trench ….(Simplemente perfecta, la serie y SwanQueen, si no la han escuchado….escúchenla!)

-X-

_We only see the first kiss, there are years together we miss  
Oh fairytales have got a lot to answer for_

I want this to stop, before I go to sleep  
I want you to see me as your princess  
I want you to see me only as your princess

_"Fairytales," Heather Peace_

-X-

−Buenos días señorita Swan…. ¿No está ocupada, verdad? Necesitamos hablar.

Emma, boquiabierta y congelada en la puerta de su apartamento solo podía mirar a la mujer frente a ella mientras se preguntaba si nuevamente se habría quedado dormida sin darse cuenta.

Sin esperar una invitación que al parecer no llegaría, la elegante mujer con un ligero gesto de impaciencia en su rostro y aplastante seguridad, se abrió paso hacia el interior.

−Hey…. ¿A dónde….?... ¿Cómo te…?

−Como le dije antes, tenemos que hablar señorita Swan, − dijo la mujer, que aunque poblaba los sueños involuntarios de Emma, no dejaba de ser una desconocida para ella.

De pie al centro de la estancia, la mujer esperó mirando hacia la puerta hasta que Emma la cerró con cierta reluctancia. Hasta ese momento, pudo completar su primera pregunta y recuperar algo de su aplomo.

− ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre?

La mujer miró a Emma detenidamente. Intensamente, durante varios, y para Emma, eternos segundos.

− ¿Sueña conmigo cada noche y no conoce las respuestas a esas preguntas?−

Emma, muy sorprendida, abrió la boca para decir algo en un par de ocasiones solo para volver a cerrarla casi de inmediato; no sabía si sentirse más indignada con esa desconocida por tratarla y hablarle de esa forma o con ella misma por dejarse sorprender por esa mujer.

−Regina Mills, − dijo la mujer mirando a Emma con cautela al cabo de unos segundos. −Y sé su nombre porque esta, no es la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron con incredulidad.

−Eso es imposible, − dijo Emma inspirando profundamente y sonriendo ligeramente por primera vez. Jamás había visto a esa mujer y de eso estaba completamente segura, −Nunca antes nos hemos visto…no hay manera de que hubiera podido olvidar una mujer como tú…

Tras darse cuenta de que su última frase no había sido exactamente apropiada, corrigió.

−Quiero decir, no eres exactamente común….− continuó Emma mirando hacía cualquier otro lado menos hacía su visitante, enfatizando su punto con las manos como si fuera necesario para transmitir mejor el mensaje, −Yo te recordaría.

Por primera vez desde que entró en el departamento, Regina se movió. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, paseó su mirada lánguidamente por las paredes, los muebles y la disposición de todo a su alrededor. Por unos segundos, los tacones de sus botas resonando levemente sobre el piso de duela mientras caminaba fueron los únicos sonidos.

Emma aprovechó para mirar a su visitante con mayor deteniendo ya que no tenía que enfrentarse con esa mirada que conocía tan bien pero que resultaba mucho más….intensa, en persona que en sus sueños.

−No me recuerda porque yo personalmente, me encargué de que asi fuera, señorita Swan….y por esa razón estoy aquí. Solamente yo puedo conseguir que recuerde a su…familia, − dijo Regina mientras continuaba su recorrido, −Y todo lo demás.

− ¿Todo lo demás? – preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.

Ante su pregunta, Regina preguntó de bote pronto pero con suavidad.

− ¿Cómo está Henry?

Emma sintió como si la golpearan. ¿Cómo sabía esa mujer acerca de Henry? Con todos los sentidos en alerta, se aproximó hasta donde Regina se encontraba, todavía inspeccionando los alrededores. Emma tenía que saber que tanto conocía esa mujer sobre su vida.

−Se todo respecto a Henry…respecto a donde nació, la situación que te llevó a tenerlo en condiciones tan…desfavorables…. Y respecto a su padre, − Tras decir, Regina se detuvo, volviéndose para mirar a una impactada Emma seria y fijamente, − También sé cuándo y cómo dio sus primeros pasos, cuáles han sido sus películas y comidas favoritas; sé de qué se enfermó cuando tenía tres años cuando pasaste toda la noche en vela cuidándolo, a qué le temía cuando tenía cuatro años y lo orgulloso que estuvo cuando ganó el concurso de dibujo de la escuela cuando tenía seis.

Emma tragó pesadamente y apretó los puños. ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Era esa mujer una acosadora que planeaba algo contra su hijo? Ella no tenía amigas o amigos cercanos. Nadie podía haberle dicho algunas de esas cosas tan personales a esa mujer.

Mirando a Emma fijamente a los ojos, Regina se aproximó a ella hasta que solamente las separaban unos pocos centímetros. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver el acelerado latir del corazón de Emma en su cuello.

−Puedes preguntarme lo que sea respecto a Henry y tendrás una respuesta que conoces….o que crees conocer, − dijo Regina mientras escrutaba el rostro preocupado de Emma, −Porque una gran parte de esos recuerdos que tienes y que crees que son tuyos…son en realidad, MIS recuerdos.

-X-

Esa noche tendrá una cita con ella. LA cita.

Tiene que conseguirla sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

A tiempo. No demasiado pronto. Ni demasiado tarde.

En el momento exacto.

Porque su ama así lo requiere. Ella es la clave para destruirla. Y cuando estuviera destruida, desecha y sin poder; entonces su ama podría apoderarse de todo, absolutamente de todo y tomar el lugar que verdaderamente le correspondía.

Por eso su tarea era tan importante.

Por eso no debía fallar.

Mirando hacia perfil recortado de los edificios de la ciudad, el hombre caminaba y caminaba, contando los minutos y casi los segundos hasta su encuentro con ella, con la Salvadora.

La espera sería mucho más soportable si pudiera volar por esa ciudad caótica y causar aún más caos del que ya tenían.

-X-

Tras el último comentario de Regina respecto a Henry, Emma no pudo mantener la calma y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros.

−No pienses que puedes venir a mi casa a amenazarme a mí o a mi hijo, − le espetó Emma enojada, rogando que su inquietud interior no se notara en su rostro, −Vas a decirme en este instante quién eres y qué es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué has venido?

La pregunta más importante quemaba el cerebro de Emma pero no pudo encontrar una manera medianamente coherente de expresarla.

− ¿Suele soñar a menudo con mujeres desconocidas señorita Swan?

Con un gesto de impaciencia y casi desesperación, Emma se apartó de Regina.

− ¿Por qué no lo admite? Ese lugar, la habitación de fuego….existe. Es una dimensión diferente, que no está disponible para todos, pero existe. Hay una razón para que exista y ambas, por diferentes razones, hemos estado ahí.

Emma miró primero a Regina con el ceño fruncido y después con abatimiento, hacia el piso.

No le había contado a nadie acerca de sus sueños. Aunque esa mujer fuera una completa demente, ¿Cómo podía, en nombre de todos los cielos, saber que soñaba con esa habitación de fuego?

Emma sintió que la tocaban en el hombro y su corazón casi se detuvo en su pecho cuando se encontró con la mirada de Regina muy, pero muy cerca de ella. No la había escuchado o sentido moverse. La mujer simplemente apareció a su costado, casi susurrando a cinco centímetros de su cabeza.

−Tienes que escucharme….Tienes que recordar y creer, Emma.

-X-

− ¿Me estas escuchando Emma?

Emma regresó al presente ante la inesperada pregunta de su cita.

− ¿Estas bien?− preguntó él extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa del elegante restaurante para tomar la mano de Emma con gentileza, −Has estado distante toda la velada, ¿sucede algo?

Emma apretó los dedos de él en un gesto que trataba de ser reconfortante, sin mucho éxito.

La verdad era que solo su sentido de responsabilidad le había impedido cancelar esa cita con Walsh después de todo lo que Regina le había dicho esa mañana.

Que una completa desconocida pudiera darle tantos detalles sobre su propia vida, detalles que nadie más conocía, aunados a los detalles sobre sus sueños, resultaba casi tan increíble cómo creer que otros mundos existían y que ella, pertenecía en realidad, no pertenecía a esa esa realidad que la rodeaba.

Tan increíble como creer que la magia, realmente existía.

−No, no….− se apresuró a decir Emma percatándose que nuevamente, se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos, −Lo siento…es solo que esta mañana tuve una visita inesperada y me he quedado…

− ¿Preocupada?

−Recordando el pasado, quizá, − corrigió Emma evasiva mirando una copa de helado que no había ordenado pero que había llegado frente a ella sin que lo notara.

− ¿Algo en el por lo que deba preocuparme?− preguntó Walsh.

Emma inspiró profundamente. No, salvo por el hecho de que la vida ella que recordaba no era en realidad su vida. Quien se lo había dicho resultaba ser una mujer endiabladamente convincente.

−No, desde luego que no, − respondió Emma tomando su copa de helado con nerviosismo, −Walsh, no puedo comer nada más….

− Excelente, − dijo Walsh sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, −Odiaría quemar mis naves en vano.

Extrañada, Emma miró a Walsh parase solo para inclinarse y poner una rodilla en el piso junto a ella. Con una sonrisa, él tomó un anillo con un diamante engarzado que descansaba en el plato de helado frente a Emma y que ella no había visto hasta ese instante.

−Emma Swan….en lo único que puedo pensar desde el primer momento en que te vi, es en pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-X-

Le tomó a Emma solo veinte minutos llegar a su apartamento desde el restaurante tras la repentina propuesta de Walsh.

Sin pensar en nada más que en poner distancia de todas las cosas que parecían decididas a dar un vuelco a su vida, Emma había salido del restaurante sin dar ninguna explicación a Walsh, dejándolo sin respuesta y embarcado con la cuenta.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Tiempo para pensar y asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque eso fuera lo que ella necesitara, el universo entero parecía conspirar en contra de ese requerimiento.

Nuevamente, golpes en la puerta de su apartamento.

Emma cerró los ojos considerando la posibilidad de no responder. Henry estaba esa noche en casa de un amigo de la escuela, cuyos padres le hablaría al teléfono móvil en caso de cualquier eventualidad, no esperaba a nadie…y muy especialmente, no quería ver a nadie.

No quería saber nada de propuestas matrimoniales, ni de mundos mágicos, ni de vidas anteriores.

−Soy yo Emma, y sé que estás ahí. Abre por favor.

La voz de Walsh le llegó a Emma amortiguada por la puerta pero inconfundible.

"_¿Cómo ha podido llegar tan rápido?"_ Se preguntó Emma mientras caminaba resignadamente para abrir. El tipo era persistente. Era mejor enfrentar la situación y salir de ese trago amargo.

Walsh era lindo, pero ese no era el problema. Más allá de la problemática que había planteado Regina, Emma no estaba segura si lo que sentía por él era ese amor para "toda la vida," que él clamaba sentir por ella.

Después de lo que había pasado con Neal, y al menos eso sabía que había pasado, le resultaba muy difícil creer en el amor verdadero para "toda la vida."

Tenía que ser sincera con él sin herirlo al menos.

−Menos mal, − dijo Walsh que esperaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo −No tenías que correr, yo invité la cena, no iba a dividir la cuenta.

La sonrisa de él no se mantuvo mucho tiempo en sus labios al ver que Emma, seria, no se movía de la puerta, ni lo invitaba a pasar.

−Mira, Emma….yo sé que fue un poco repentino, pero no podía esperar más. Estos meses han sido simplemente, maravillosos. Sé que te quiero en mi vida, adoro a Henry y solo quiero hacerlos felices. Que podamos construir la familia que nunca tuviste….

−Henry es mi familia, − dijo Emma sin inmutarse.

−Claro, claro….− Walsh sonrió nuevamente con más confianza, −Lo que quiero decir que podamos ser una verdadera familia….Henry seguro adoraría tener más hermanos, podemos tener una casa hermosa….

−Woa, woa, woa… Espera….− exclamó Emma extendiendo la manos frente a ella para detener a Walsh, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más abrumada que antes, −Dijiste que entendías que tu propuesta había sido repentina…−

−Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti…nada puede cambiarlo.

Le tomó a Emma más que solo algunos minutos explicar a Walsh que se no sentía lista para tomar esa decisión aún y que necesitaba al menos tiempo (mucho) para pensarlo, antes de poder darle una respuesta.

En el fondo, Emma sabía cuál era esa respuesta pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para cortar de tajo sus expectativas.

Cuando finalmente pudo cerrar la puerta, apoyó la frente sobre la superficie de madera, agotada física y emocionalmente.

−Siempre has tenido un gusto pésimo para los hombres.

Abriendo muchísimo los ojos, Emma se volvió para encontrarse con Regina, de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho al centro de su estancia, quién la observaba con una ceja arqueada y una mirada de reproche.

− ¿Cómo…?

−La magia tiene sus maneras, − respondió crípticamente Regina sin moverse de su posición.

−Dijiste que aquí no había magia, − alegó Emma molesta por la intrusión.

−Dije que en este mundo no "existía" no magia….pero no que no fuera posible utilizarla en él.

Emma miro a la mujer hermosa y segura de sí misma frente a ella.

−Eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, − dijo Emma tratando de sacudirse el efecto de aturdimiento extremo que Regina parecía causar en ella, −Lo importante ahora es, ¿qué haces aquí nuevamente? ¿Viniste solamente a cuestionar mis elecciones de pareja?

−Muy lamentables elecciones en verdad, − dijo Regina con un gesto de desagrado, −…Pero no, hay otros asuntos, de extrema importancia que tienen prioridad.

Emma esperó.

−La situación es más grave de lo que pensábamos. Debes recordar Emma, y debemos regresar.

− ¿Regresar?... ¿A dónde?...− preguntó Emma como si Regina le pidiera una acción imposible de alcanzar.

Internamente se preguntaba si no habría caído por algún agujero de conejo; y si esa dimensión no sería en realidad, el país de la maravillas y si ella no sería Alicia.

−A Storybrooke.

−He pensado durante toda la tarde en lo que me dijiste, pero no consigo recordar nada, − dijo Emma repasando las palabras de Regina.

De manera resumida pero concreta, esa mañana Regina había dado detalles de su vida desde el nacimiento de Henry que nadie, nadie más que la misma Emma podía saber. Pero después, con idéntica serenidad le había dicho otras cosas que para Emma eran simplemente increíbles.

El simple hecho que pudiera describir los sueños de Emma, donde ella también tenía un rol central era desconcertante

Desconcertante e increíble pero su sentido de la verdad, ese super poder en el que había confiado toda su vida, le decía que Regina no mentía.

Eso solo dejaba una posibilidad.

Todo era verdad.

−No puedo recordar nada Regina, − dijo Emma mirándola con ojos casi desamparados.

Regina hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su rostro inmutable. Emma no había cambiado en nada pese a no recordarla.

Ella sabía que Emma no recordaría nada por su cuenta. _Ese_ era el objetivo del hechizo que había aplicado sobre ellos y era condenadamente buena en lo que hacía.

Lo importante, era que ese momento, Emma estaba por fin lista y en la disponibilidad para recordar. La magia que necesitaba para recobrar los recuerdos de Emma no sería efectiva si ella mantenía esa barrera infranqueable en su mente y en su corazón.

−De eso se trataba precisamente señorita Swan, − dijo Regina aproximándose a Emma lentamente y con apenas un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que menos quería era asustarla en ese preciso instante.

De pie frente a Emma, Regina levantó sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

−Toma mis manos, − pidió.

− ¿Qué? – exclamó Emma echando ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza.

"_Paciencia Regina,"_ se dijo a sí misma, _"No lo estropees ahora. Ya sabes cómo son estos Charmings"_

−La magia tomó tus verdaderos recuerdos y construyó los que tienes ahora. La magia es la única que puede devolvértelos. No lo hice sola la primera vez y tampoco puedo hacerlo ahora. Tenemos que hacerlo juntas….Veras….algo que no te he dicho, porque esperaba que lo recordaras en su momento es, que tú también tienes magia en ti….Aunque no eres precisamente hábil usándola, es en cierta forma….poderosa.

Durante su explicación, Regina se esforzó por ser amable y hablarle gentilmente, con una sonrisa.

Emma por su parte, se sentía extrañamente, como un conejo bajo la mirada de un halcón.

Cautelosamente, bajo la mirada de Regina, Emma tomó las manos que le eran ofrecidas. Al instante, una leve luz cálida y dorada envolvió ambos pares de manos durante unos segundos y después se desvaneció.

Regina escrutó la mirada de Emma.

− ¿Se suponía que algo tenía que pasar?− preguntó Emma enarcando las cejas con cierto escepticismo.

Regina, aún sin soltar sus manos miró a la rubia de pies a cabeza. Emma había tenido especial cuidado con su atuendo esa noche para su cita con Walsh. Un elegante vestido negro, no muy corto pero sexy, de alguna forma. Definitivamente no dentro del rango de su estilo habitual y probablemente afectaba su estado de ánimo.

−Parece que la genética tiene algunos efectos buenos, otros malos y otros devastadores, − dijo Regina frunciendo muy ligeramente el ceño.

Emma, quien ya estaba sintiéndose incómoda de estar ahí de pie, tomada de las manos estúpidamente con Regina, comenzó a revolverse un poco de pie en su lugar. Esa ropa que vestía tampoco la hacía sentir cómoda. Maldita cita con Walsh.

− ¿Y eso que diablos se supone que significa?− preguntó Emma un poco tajante. Quería que esa mujer la soltara y la dejara en paz de vez. En la vida real y en los sueños, gracias.

Regina pareció meditarlo profundamente antes de contestar.

−Significa, que tal vez tengamos que tomar, medidas un poco más… extremas.

Mientras Emma consideraba el significa de esas palabras, Regina apretó con más fuerza sus manos, se impulsó hacia adelante y capturó los labios de Emma con los suyos.

En la calle, cientos de transeúntes sintieron el impacto de una onda de expansión invisible que los golpeó muchas cuadras a la redonda del edificio de Emma y muchos más; desde mayores distancias, miraron impactados, una explosión de luz que emanaba desde algún piso de ese mismo edificio.

911 de Nueva York tuvo varias llamadas de pánico esa noche.

Los neoyorquinos no sabían lo que pasaba, pero alguien más si supo, que la magia estaba de regreso.

-X-

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews….

¡Ojala Regina hubiera sido realmente la enviada a "refrescarle" la memoria a Emma!

¡No olviden votar por SwanQueen por favor y convoquen a otros para que voten tambien!


End file.
